Warriors: The Three Kits
by Gabbyabby4
Summary: Mosskit, Oakkit, and Snowkit lead pretty normal lives in the clans...except for the fact that Dovestar, their mother, has heard a prophecy, and fears it may be about two of her kits. She tries to hide the fact that one of her own kits may destroy her clan, but will she be able to keep it secret after the series of tragic events that happen in these kits' life times?


Chapter 1.

Mosskit pounces on her brother.

"I am Mosstar, leader of Mossclan!" She announces.

"That's a stupid name for a clan," Her brother, Oakkit, grumbles under her paw. Snowkit hisses and jumps on Mosskit's back.

"Snowstar, leader of Snowclan, has announced himself as leader of all the clans!" He stands in triumph on top of the pile of kits.

"Now, now," Dovestar, their mother, tugs Snowkit by the scruff and pulls him off. Then, she pulls Mosskit off of Oakkit. "Why don't you three take a walk outside?"

"Let's go to see Swanfeather!" Snowkit suggests.

"Are you going to be a medicine cat?" Mosskit teases him.

"No!" Snowkit hisses, flustered.

"Yeah, right," Oakkit rolls his eyes.

"Then what do you suggest we do?" Snowkit growls.

"Let's see the leader's den!" Mosskit answers. Snowkit purrs sarcastically.

"Even though our mother is the leader, that doesn't mean we can go in her den!" He hisses. Oakkit nods.

"For once, I agree with Snowkit," He says. Mosskit sighs dramatically.

"Come on!" She whines.

"You aren't going to be treated any differently that normal kits!" Oakkit imitates his mother. The other kits laughs.

"So, can we go see Swanfeather because she's our _sister?_ " Snowkit asks.

Mosskit nods, "Fine. Since she's our sister."

Swanfeather perks up when the kits tumble in.

"Snowkit! I need some help sorting herbs. Your siblings can help too!" She purrs.

"Actually, Swanfeather, we were just stopping in to-"

"Sure, I'll help!" Snowkit interrupts Mosskit quickly. Mosskit shoots him a sharp look. He winces under her gaze.

Oakkit pads up to Snowkit.

"I'll help! Just tell me what to do!" He says.

"Just crush these leaves and Snowkit knows what to do after that," Swanfeather meows, then slips out of the den quickly.

Mosskit sighs and joins her brothers.

"You mouse-brains! I was planning on going to the elders den to hear a story before I became an apprentice, but _no._ Instead I'm stuck here sorting herbs!"

"Hey, this is a good experience. What if the medicine cat is at the Moonpool or something and cats attack the camp? Then we'll know how to heal our clan!" Snowkit points out.

"How about you just become the medicine cat?" Mosskit rolls her eyes. Snowkit pauses.

"I want to be a warrior like you guys. It would be easier to stay together," He says. Mosskit looks up at him. They stare at each other for a while in silence.

"Um, Snowkit? I know you're in the middle of a staring contest, but what do I do after this?" Oakkit pipes up. Snowkit looks at Oakkit and starts explaining the rest of what to do.

Mosskit can basically feel boredom like a wave of water from the river. She mumbles to herself and slips out while Oakkit and Snowkit aren't looking. Outside the medicine cat den, Mosskit spots Skypaw.

"Skypaw!" She exclaims, happily trotting over to him.

"Mosskit! Aren't you going to be an apprentice soon?" Skypaw turns to face her, part of a mouse in his mouth.

"Sometime soon. Hey, can I share that mouse with you? Looks pretty big!" Mosskit points out. Skypaw scoots over to make space for Mosskit.

 _I'm almost the same height as Skypaw!_ Mosskit thinks to herself when she steals a glance at Skypaw. She purrs quietly to herself and shakes her head.

"You okay?" Skypaw looks up from the mouse to her.

"I'm fine! What did you do today?' She asks.

"Oh, you know..." He starts. Mosskit nods.

"Yeah. Apprentice duties?" She asks.

"They're so boring. Wait till you have to do them!" Skypaw groans.

Mosskit purrs. "Won't be long now!" She looks up at him. Skypaw nods silently, already wrapped up in his own thought. Mosskit sighs to herself and takes a bite out of the mouse.

"Way to be responsible, Mosskit," Oakkit hisses when Mosskit crawls back into the medicine cat den. Mosskit scoffs and sits upright beside Snowkit.

"What did you do while we were working, Mosskit?" Snowkit asks.

Mosskit coughs. "I was having a bite to eat. Got to stay strong for the apprentice ceremony!"

Snowkit nods and purrs.

"It would be really nice if you could bring Oakkit and me a mouse. It would make up for you ditching us!" He nudges his sister. Oakkit opens his mouth to add something, but decides against it.

"Fine. I'll be right back," She growls.

In the clearing, Wolfheart and Cedarthorn are playing with their kits, while Darkheart and Batears are sharing tongues. Mosskit sighs and pads to the fresh kill pile. Grunting, she heaves a large vole into her mouth and heads back to the nursery.

"Hey, Mosskit!" Mosskit turns around to see Skypaw and Brownpelt practicing hunting.

"Hi, Skypaw! Hi, Dad!" She purrs and trots over to them. Brownpelt pats her head with his tail.

"You're about to be an apprentice. Wow, I feel old. Feels like Swanfeather became an apprentice yesterday!" He purrs.

"Yeah. Hey, Skypaw, could you teach me something?" Mosskit quickly turns her attention to the black and white tom. He purrs. _I swear, his eyes glitter in the setting sun!_ Mosskit's breathe quickens. She shakes her head and looks up at Skypaw expectantly.

"Sorry, 're going to have to learn with your siblings. Though, once you're an apprentice…" He lowers his voice to act secretive. "I may be able to teach you some...more advanced stuff," Brownpelt purrs and nudges Mosskit.  
"Okay, I need to continue training Skypaw. Run along." Mosskit nods and pads happily to the nursery, carrying the vole.

"Took you long enough!" Oakkit's stomach grumbles when Mosskit walks into the nursery.

"Well, sorry," She says sarcastically, dropping the vole and Oakkit and Snowkit's paws. They munch on it happily, and Mosskit starts nibbling it too after deciding it's too big for the two of them to finish alone.

After their meal, the three kits curl up in their nest and fall asleep by each other.


End file.
